Zona de Guerra
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: James no solo es el hijo de Tessa y Will, es también el Parabatai de Matthew Fairchild. Es un adolescente que descubre el mundo, el amor, los besos y los toques bajo las sabanas. Es sangre de demonio, ojos dorados y labios sonrojados. Una perdición, una bendición. Y eso Matthew lo sabe a la perfección.


∞ **Título**: "Zona de Guerra"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género**: Hurt/Confort

∞**Rating **T

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia participa en el reto temático de _"Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_.

∞ **Resumen:**James no solo es el hijo de Tessa y Will, es también el Parabatai de Matthew Fairchild. Es un adolescente que descubre el mundo, el amor, los besos y los toques bajo las sabanas. Es sangre de demonio, ojos dorados y labios sonrojados. Una perdición, una bendición. Y eso Matthew lo sabe a la perfección.

∞ **Advertencias:**Mención de spoiler de las crónicas de Magnus Bane #El heredero de la media noche

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Matthew lo había notado desde hace meses con la runa de Parabatai ardiéndole. Inflamándole la piel, hasta el punto de resultar doloroso, algo malo pasaba con James. Con su amigo de largos rizos oscuros y respingona nariz metida entre los libros de latín y las novelas de Oscar Wilde.

Prende la lámpara a un lado de la cama, ajustando la válvula para que sea solo una luz tenue, lo suficiente para sacarle unos minutos de la oscuridad, para que sus pupilas pierdan la dilatación y se enfoque en el último mensaje de fuego mandado por Lucy que le pregunta cuándo volverá, tratando e sanar casual, y no con ese apremiante deseo, con el que Matt sabe, escribió esas líneas.

Existen después de todo, muy pocas cosas que pueden desequilibra a la hija menor de Tessa y Will, y James es quizás la más importante, mucho antes aún que Cordelia.

Porque James siempre había sido el niño bueno, él que obedece las reglas y recibe los besos de aprobación de mamá y las palmadas en la espalda de papá. El hermano mayor responsable tanto de Lucy como de él. Quien no es más que un rubio revoltoso y rebelde que solo quiere escalara los libreros más altos y montar sobre las mecedoras del jardín, fingiendo que se encuentra en medio de una cruzada a punto de combatirse contra el mejor caballero de la corte y tiene que mantener en alto su honor.

Quien esconde ratones dentro de la azucarera y pone baldes de agua sobre las puertas entre abiertas. Quien se duerme en las lecciones del codea y no sabe más que recitar el exorcismo en lugar de un ave María. A quien se le saca de aprietos y reprimendas por partes de los adultos.

Matt, que es el pequeño adorado en sus aventuras de piratas y dragones. Matt, mejor amigo, casi hermano que había jurado ser una parte importante dentro de la mente y corazón del primogénito Herondale en el interior de un círculo de fuego y ante la mirada inquisidoras de muchos cazadores de sombra. Era entonces, impensable que el bueno de Jame estuviese sufriendo a tal grado como para transmitírselo a través de la magia de las runas y vínculos.

Y mientras tanto él se desesperaba, daba vueltas en la cama, repleto de pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir más que un par de horas y que le llenaban la mente de un numero singulares de razones que le mantenían lejos de la persona que parecía necesitarle más que nunca y que estaba a medio mundo de distancia y algunos pasos de un portal.

Matthew se estaba volviendo loco en Alicante con sus enormes torres de cristal y las reuniones obligatorias en el Gard. Su madre como cónsul tenía que permanecer ahí, la capital y tierra de los cazadores, tal como dictaba su cargo. Y no es como si el odiase esa ciudad que le había visto nacer, era después de todo, su hogar. Los recuerdos de su niñez y familia estaban tatuados en cada una de las paredes de la enorme cabaña Fairchild, en el vasto campo de flores silvestres que solía recorrer encima de su amado caballo Silver o las tardes comiendo pastelillos, robados de la cocina, a las orillas del lago Lyn. Su utopía personal. Su paraíso muy cerca del cielo, entre cuchillos serafín y cabalgatas persiguiendo el amanecer.

Sin embargo Londres solía reclamarle con visitas mínimas de tres veces por mes, hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad para poder permanecer ya fuera en Alicante o en el instituto londinense, porque a los Parabatai no podía separarles, eran la unión de un alma dividida en dos cuerpos. Se necesitaban el uno al otro para sobrevivir y él estaba ahí, en su habitación, controlando la ansiedad bajo los rayos de luna, dudando de ser capaz de soportar un día más.

Apaga la lámpara, su sombra tintineante deja de reflejarse en el vidrio de la ventana, mientras se arrebuja bajo las sabanas con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Porque así tuviera que viajar por semanas enteras en barco y escaparse de sus padres para ir hasta Gales. Ese era el lugar en el que James solía refugiarse cuando algo malo pasaba. Lo haría al despuntar el alba, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

Matthew aún no sabía que ya no existía lugar en donde ocultarse para el Herondale ni en ese mundo ni en de las sombras.

…

…

…

―James, el desayuno ya está. Mamá ha hecho chocolate caliente.

Lucy, con su cabello aun revuelto, se recarga sobre la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano. Lleva dentro más de una semana. La última vez que salió fue durante la noche, a ese bar cerca del London Bridge y llegó demasiado borracho como para poder recordar quien le había traído de vuelta al instituto y que su padre había terminado por hacer llamar al tío Jem – no Zachaiah, que el no va fomentar los nombre falsos de su amigo – lo cual terminó en un concierto personal de un solo de violín, y con su hermano quejándose de la reseca y un resfriado por haber nadado con libertad en las aguas de la serpentina en Trafalgar square.

Lucy, lo había escuchado todo de una alterada Bridget, que preparaba una infusión para bajarle la fiebre a su tonto hermano en la cocina. Desde la llegada de Magnus Bane y su visita dos días después que habían traído una revolución total a sus padres. Apoyo ambas manos abiertas sobre la puerta, dejando caer la frente con suavidad y suspirando.

―James, sal ¿si? Puedes contármelo, lo que sea que esté pasando. Prometo guardarte el secreto, ser tu cómplice. Podemos irnos a Gales, el tío Gideon seguro nos cubrirá. ―pero no hubo respuesta, ni en ese momento como ningún otro en los pasados días ― James, podemos encontrar alguien que nos haga un portal para ir a Idris, Matt, él tal vez pu…

―Lucy, mi hermosa hermana ― la voz escapa por las rendijas de la puerta. Ella ve la sombra dibujada bajo esta. James estaba tirado en el suelo, tan cerca de ella―. Se te ha pegado las malas costumbres de Cordelia. ¿Ser mi cómplice? ¿Quieres acaso cometer un crimen conmigo? La vida de delincuente no es muy cómoda para una princesa como tú.

―No soy una princesa, deja de portarte como un idiota y ábreme.

― ¿Idiota? ― La voz de James se escucha como un susurro que moría al ritmo de cada letra que salía de su boca ― Mamá se decepcionaría de oírte hablar así Lucy, recuérdalo, sobre todo eres una damita.

―James ― Ella se inclina, apretándose la bata entre las piernas para así quedar de rodillas al suelo, acariciando la madera como si fuese una extensión del cuerpo de su hermano ―Déjame entrar

Y lo pidió, como si fuese un ruego a una deidad caprichosa, lejana, demasiado enaltecida para ser alcanzada. Y la voz de su hermano ya no contesto más.

―Lindas pantorrillas

La voz en su espalda le hizo dar un respingo. Giro su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver una enorme sonrisa, con ojos avellanas y cabello rubio brillante. Y en ese momento ella sintió tanto alivio, que dejo caer todo su peso contra sus piernas flexionadas llegando al suelo con la cabeza gacha. Una mano estirada le hizo elevar la mirada. Matthew recargado sobre sus rodillas se inclinaba hacia ella, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Y Lucy toma su mano, como quería que James tomara todas las que estaban a su alrededor y que rechazaba con tanto añico.

―El chocolate se está enfriando, será mejor que bajes y me reserves una taza, se que el tío Will no dudara en tómaselo todo él solo.

Lucy, se levanto, sin soltarla la mano, asintió y se paro en las puntas de sus pies, dándole un roce de labios sobre su mejilla y correr escaleras abajo, con un último toque de sus dedos.

― ¿Has dejado ya de coquetear con mi hermana?

―Si estuviese aquí afuera lo haría contigo cariño, pero te escondes y me dejas sin mi preciada ración de ti Jamie. De alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir.

Y la puerta rechino, abriéndose solo lo suficiente para que el rubio se deslizara a través de esa abertura a la habitación en penumbras y se dejara caer al suelo, entre las piernas de James que le acunaba con esa efervescencia que suelen tener los pasajeros de un barco que se hunde., y Matt le estrecho contra su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en sus rizos. Sintiendo como lentamente el ardor de su runa iba menguando, y como los dedos de James se le enterraban en la espalda.

Porque sabía su secreto, no basto más que unos minutos con Magnus Bane, que se había comportado como si eso no fuese más que una teoría más sobre el comportamiento de James. Matt sonrió, el brujo era una persona de fiar si se mantenía firme de resguardar los deseos ocultos de su Parabatai, sin importar quien fuera.

El caliente cuerpo de James, producto de una fiebre que no terminaba de abandonarle por completo, le hicieron poner su palma fresca sobre la frente perlada de sudor, para brindarle un poco de alivio, de la única forma que podía en ese momento, porque su corazón se encontraba, desecho entre viseras y sangre en las manos de Grace Blackthorn.

…

…

…

― ¿Lo has hecho como una venganza encargada de esa loca?

Matt enciende un cigarrillo, recargándose sobre la vieja silla, pone los pies sobre el escritorio del destartalado despacho. Ella solo le mira desde el suelo, con el vestido formándole un capullo de flor rosa, lleno de listones y moños. Ella mantiene las manos sobre su regazo, y le mira a través de sus pestañas, con inocencia. Su pequeña boca dibuja una sonrisa, de un corazón retorcido que le hace chasquear la lengua mientras suelta el humo.

―Esa loca, como tú le llamas, es mi madre. ― mueve un poco la cintura, para girar la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el cuadro de un joven que le sigue con la mirada y que está bajo metros de tierra, esperando paciente el gran regreso. ― Y no sé de qué venganza me hablas ― lleva un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, expande su sonrisa.

―Vamos Grace, que Tatiana no está muy cuerda después de lo de Jesse, ni tu tampoco. Pareces una muñeca entrenada, una muñeca un poco infernal si me permites agregar.

Ella no contesta, hay un atisbo de furia re amoldándose entre las pupilas grises. Matt piensa que lo años que ha pasado junto a la única mujer Lightwood al fin le han alcanzado para robarse a la niña que conoció en Idris y que era como una hermana pequeña, antes de que Tatiana llegase, desecha por la pérdida de su único hijo y con la cólera hirviente. Tomándola como su protegida y convirtiéndola en su escoleta personal. Y aquella niña murió en alguna parte del camino, entre ser una dama, una cazadora de sombras, y un relleno de veneno y aflicción.

Grace, se reacomoda la falda de su vestido, el corsé le marca la cintura y deja al descubierto sus clavículas de piel pálida. Le da una larga mirada antes de tomar aire y suspirar como una jovencita enamorada, aún así el tono sarcástico de su voz, le revela la farsa.

―Tan encantador como siempre Matthew, ¿Por qué sigues soltero? Debería haber una fila de chicas para ti. Podrías ponerme primera, no me gusta esperar ¿sabes?

―Lamento romperte el corazón. El que supongo tienes por ahí, y que te sirve para que seguir viva. Pero soy exclusivo de James Herondale. Ese que sedujiste con tus artes de niña delicada.

―Oh, James.― da golpecitos en su mejilla con el dedo índice, como si apenas pudiese recordarle ―. Él sí que es un caballero, fue una presa demasiado fácil. ― se levanta del suelo, ayudada de la pata de la silla que sostenía a Matt ―. No vi tu marca de propiedad por ningún lado.― Le sonríe, ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirarle mejor con la poca luz que dan las velas de los candelabros.

― ¿Debería preocuparme por tu indeficiente vista? ― el rubio alza su camisa y el chaleco oscuro, mostrando la runa de Parabatai sobre su pectoral izquierdo ― él tiene una igualita sobre el hombro.

―Eres demasiado posesivo Matthew ― ella se hace espacio sobre el escritorio, recargando su coxis e inclinándose hacia el rubio, tan cerca, con los ojos brillantes y relamiéndose los labios

―Lo suficiente ―Dice Matt, soplando el humo contenido sobre la cara de Grace. Ella no se aleja.

―Déjame entonces quedarme contigo si no vas a compartirlo

― ¿Compartirlo? Pensé que había sido una presa demasiado fácil y que no le querías

―Es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Además soy una mujer, las mujeres no saben lo que quieren hasta que lo tienen.

―Nunca has tenido a James, no te equivoques.― Matt siente, los dedos pálidos enterrándose en sus mejillas. Ella le sostiene el rostro y cierra los ojos.

― ¿Acaso no has venido a eso Matthew? A rogarme y suplicarme porque te devuelva el corazón de James. ― Y se retira con lentitud, irguiéndose tan alta es, con su tacones calvándose en el piso de mármol. ―Si no es así, no entiendo una razón más para que me pidieras una cita, sin chaperón y poniendo en riesgo mi reputación.

―Grace, si tu no quisieras poner en riesgo tu reputación no te hubieras escapado de Tatiana, has venido tu sola hasta aquí, para estar junto a mí.

―Puede ser que el aburrimiento a veces es demasiado, y cualquier insignificante distracción sea una manera de combatirlo. ― Ella camina hacia la puerta, levantando su vestido para que no se arrastre a cada paso. ―Si no me pedirás de vuelta nada, es hora de marcharme, las noches son peligrosas para una dama como yo.

―Las noche deberían de cuidarse de ti. ― Y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, otra calada al cigarrillo. Ella no contesta nada. Desaparece de esa casa que alguna vez fue la glorificada mansión Lightwood. ―Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. ― susurra, tirando el cigarrillo y llevando su mano hasta el cabello, revolviéndoselo.

Confirmar lo que ya sabía, no ha hecho más que ofuscarle aún más sin era posible. Porque nada se reduce a que Grace le devuelva un corazón maltrecho y herido, quizás ya muerto. No es ella la que puede darle lo que más anhela.

…

…

…

Todo se vuelve rápido, una sucesión de eventos no programados, un declive de sentido común y un sexto sentido activado las 24 horas del día, ha pasado casi un mes y él continua ahí, en Londres asegurándose de que James no intente suicidarse en cada cacería, que no se mate de hambre y que se ponga runas de protección y curación. De que deje de escabullirse en las noches a los bares y que deje de convertirse en un humo negro que se cuela por cualquier rendija del instituto.

Es, a principio de octubre, donde James cruza la delgada línea de tolerancia del rubio, cuando ha saltado hasta el Támesis contra un demonio mitad escorpión, que le ha enviada a golpear contra una de las paredes de ladrillos del puente y le ha hecho crujir la espalda tal tostada francesa mal cortada.

James resbaló despacio, hundiéndose lentamente, piernas y brazos laxos, ojos entrecerrados, oídos saturados de los gritos angustiosos de Matt, que espalda con espalda con Cordelia, trataban de manejar, la peligrosa cola que amenazaba con inyectarles el veneno y comerlos mientras el cuerpo se les paralizaba.

Cordelia fue rápida, se impulso desde el alfeizar del puente, y uso a Matt como palanca, para dar un gran salto, espada en mano y enterrarla sobre el torso de la criatura, para cortarle a la mitad. Mientras el filo de la espada desgarraba la piel morada y la sangre se licuaba en un negro espeso Matt se arrojo al gran rio.

La luz brillante de la piedra mágica, que James siempre portaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, fue el faro que le guio hasta donde el cuerpo de su Parabatai se hundía.

…

…

…

―Deberías descansar. Él ya está mejor ―Lucy está de pie, a un lado de la cama de su hermano, continua con su traje de cazadora sucio y el cabello lleno de sangre seca. Tiene una mejilla raspada y rasguños ente los dedos. Ninguno ha dormido durante toda la noche. Los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan por la ventana.

―Descansen ustedes primero. Cordelia deberías dejar que Lucy te haga un Iratze, tu brazo se ve muy mal. ―La chica no contesta, tiene sus ojos clavados sobre el rostro durmiente de James, se muerde los labios y asiente ―Duerman un poco ―Sugiere de nuevo.

―Mamá vendrá pronto. Papá sigue en Gales, ya he mandado un mensaje de fuego para informar que todos estamos bien. ―Dice Lucy, tomando de la cintura a Cordelia para guiarla fuera de la habitación. Mira a Matt asentir, mientras que recarga la cabeza contra la pared. Esta sentado en el suelo, la ropa húmeda se le ha secado con el paso de las horas -―Deberías cambiarte, o serás tú quien enfermaras en lugar del tonto de mi hermano.

Matt se mira a sí mismo, tomando la camisa con una mano y dando un suspiro cansado, todavía siente el ardor en sus pulmones y los labios inflamados por haberle dado respiración de boca a boca a James hasta que reaccionó, solo para mirarle por unos segundos y perder la conciencia de nuevo. Asiente ausente, con su rostro hacia la ventana. Y eso le basta a Lucy para terminar de salir de la habitación de la mano de Cordelia quien camina, lento, pesado, no quiere marcharse pero necesita que le revisen el brazo.

La puerta se cierra con suavidad. Y Matt se incorpora, sacándose la camisa y tirándola en el suelo. Se quita las botas con los pies y camina hasta el armario de la habitación. El de rizos y él siempre han sido de la misma talla, así que no tarda en tomar unos calzoncillos, y pantalones limpios.

―Las chicas se han ido, ya puedes dejar de fingir que estas dormido. ―Murmura Matt hacia su espalda, con los brazos removiendo una a una las camisas y sacos que cuelgan el interior del armario.

La respiración, que antes era acompasada en James se restituye por una mas errática. El rubio gira, con un gancho en la mano y una camisa de seda en la otra. Se ha alejado de James, porque se siente incapaz de poder reprimir el impulso que tiene de golpearle. De tomarlo del cuello y sacudirle, de gritarle y exigirle que se detenga, que deje de hacerlo. Que mande a la mierda esas tendencias suicidas, que no solo es su vida, que hay mundo tras de él, que por favor, no le haga esto, no más.

Vuelve a girarse hasta el armario, desabrochándose el cinturón y el primer botón de los pantalones que se le han pegado a la piel, es una sensación viscosa y desagradable.

―Debiste dejarme Matthew.

Siente un latigazo dar de lleno contra su espalda y el corazón detenérsele, un nudo se le forma en la garganta y las pupilas se le dilatan porque James no le ha dicho eso, no a él. La camisa resbala entre sus manos, da un paso hacia atrás para darse media vuelta y encararle. El Herondale está sentado, pies en el suelo, manos a cada lado, apoyadas en el colchón, le sostiene la mirada, como si le retase a que lo contradijera a que fuera y le enfrentara y Matt siente que quiere dar un grito muy fuerte de frustración e ira, sus hombros se cuadran tensos, rígidos, como todo su rostro, arque ambas cejas.

―Creo que tengo agua en los oídos, porque he escuchado una reverenda estupidez, que tú jamás dirías.

―Matthew yo si lo…

― ¡Cállate! ―Matt retrocede los pasos que ha dado, y levanta ambos brazos como si formase una defensa ―Solo cierra la maldita boca James ― le pide, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de que el aire llegue hasta él, se está ahogado, está en medio del Támesis de nuevo y no le quedan fuerzas para salir a flote, muchos menos de llevar a su Parabatai con él hasta la superficie. Pesa, le arrastra hacia el fondo, tal sirena de cuento.

James le mira, se relame los labios y baja el rostro. Y eso es suficiente para que los pies, hechos ahora de plomo del rubio, caminen hasta el de rizos y se pare frente a él, con el pecho agitado y el reflejo del dolor cruzándole los ojos avellana. Incrédulos, asustados, fatigados.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres Jamie? ¿Qué te deje, que cierre los ojos mientras veo como te destruyes? ¿Qué me quede aquí, para recoger los pedazos rotos del hombre que eras, eso es lo que quieres? ― Matt ha clavado sus manos sobre los hombros de James, que parece resentir ese tono de voz con el que rubio habla ―Porque podemos jugar el mismo juego James, por mi no hay ningún problema. ― Y le suelta, para caminar por la habitación, da una vuelta completa y se detiene junto en mullido sillón de piel roja ― Pretendamos que esa mujer se lo ha llevado todo ― James le mira con horror. Matt abre ambos brazos, para abracar la recamara entera, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras ― Entonces, dime. ¿Qué me queda a mí, si la mitad de mi corazón late dentro de ti?

‹‹Instrúyeme, ¿Qué es lo que va pasar conmigo, con el amor que yo te tengo? Acaso no me pertenece una parte también de tu corazón. ¿O se lo has dado todo a Grace, y no ha quedado nada para mí? Dime, por favor ¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo?››

― ¿Lo sabías, lo de Grace? ¿Tú lo sabías? ―James, esta temblando, se le nota en las manos. En las rodillas y parpados. Esta asustado. Matt solo sonríe, como si apenas creyese que no podía ser de otra forma. Porque ha derribado todas las defensas que con tanto esfuerzo James había alzado.

―Soy tu Parabatai, y conozco a Grace de Idris, se como ha sido entrenada por Tatiana. Si te hace sentir mejor hasta ese brujo amigo de tus padres lo noto. No quiso decírmelo, pero fue fácil después de preguntarle directamente a ella, que te había robado el corazón. Porque nadie tuvo la decencia de enseñarte a protegerlo, porque no tuviste el valor para decírmelo, que esa mitad que me habías dado la entregaste a alguien más. Eres egoísta James.

―Matt, te equivocas, ella no tiene nada de lo que te he dado a ti, eres mi Parabatai, nuestro lazo es más fuerte.

―Mentira ―Y el rubio se deja caer sobre el sillón, una mano sobre los ojos y una sonrisa dolida ―El amor es retorcido, es ilógico, y se lleva todo a su paso. Y tú amas a alguien que jamás corresponderá tus sentimientos, te fuiste a entregar a las fauces de un lobo que ha sido entrenado para destruir cualquier obstáculo. Eres un hombre enfermo de amor James.

El rubio siente la mano del Herondale sobre la suya, se ha levantado de la cama para ir hasta él, para arrodillarse en el suelo, y esconder el rostro en ese pecho revuelto de celos, furia, melancolía y un podrido amor. "No lo hagas" quiere decirle, que no le arrastre mas profundo, que cada vez es más difícil salir, que le suelte, para que pueda salvarlos a ambos. En ese drama de relaciones furtivas que no terminan de declararse y enamoramientos culpables que se esconde, con vergüenza y urgencia.

Porque James le dejara algún día, no por Grace pero si para seguir el linaje familiar. Son hombres, son como hermanos, son Parabatai, son una mezcla de lazos que se enredan pero no se funden, no como Matt quiere, no con el alivio que James busca.

Sin embargo, Matt abre sus brazos, lo recibe y le acuna, le da la protección para que el mundo no le ataque, convierte ese espacio, en un lugar seguro, en un refugio mejor que Gales pero mas peligroso que la auto compasión y el sin sentido de vida que pende sobre la cabeza del de rizos.

Porque James, no ha contestado ninguna pregunta, porque no ha empezado a prometerle eternidad, ni ha susurrarle frases sacadas de novelas de Austin y Wilde. En cabio pasa sus labios sobre el pectoral izquierdo, lo roza con la nariz, suspirando, robándole el aliento, dejando la marca de su fría mejilla sobre esa runa, que es más que un anillo de compromiso y poco menos que un para siempre sin restricciones. Y Matt le imita, le besa el hombro, le corresponde en esa insinuación de símbolos y movimientos que siempre han tenido. Los dedos de James se entrelazan con los suyos, mientras termina de subir sobre su regazo y unir también sus piernas.

James desfallece entre sus brazos, alza el rostro y le besa. Le busca entre la premura de algo que incorrecto, y el egoísmo de tenerlo a su lado, siempre fiel, siempre fuerte. Para que le sostenga y no le deje caer. Para que le repare el corazón y le borre a Grace de la memoria. Para que le dé una nueva vida, una nueva razón para vivir.

Y Matt, lo entiende, en ese momento en que su lengua traspasa los labios carnosos y se adentra, lamiendo el interior de las mejillas, succionándole, recorriendo la simetría de sus dientes, bebiéndole el alma a retazos, siendo conocedor del sabor de su saliva y de los suspiros que exigen más.

Lo sabe, cuando se separa y los brazos de James se anclan a su cuello.

―Siento no habértelo dicho. Era mi condena personal ― James esta susurrándole al oído, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro y las nalgas amoldadas a su entrepierna, con su semi erección que le mantiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Ninguno pretende separarse del otro.

―Nada es personal cuando se tiene un Parabatai Jamie. ―sus manos toman las caderas del Herondale, como una expresión de posesión. Grace tiene razón, él necesita saber que mantiene el control, que lo que quiere es suyo y no hay otra cosa que mas desee que no sea James.― ¿Sabes porque lo sé? ¿Por qué es tan fácil para mí leerte como tú lo haces con esos libros de latín?

James piensa que son los años juntos, pero entonces recuerda a sus padres, a su hermana, a todas esas personas que han compartido incluso más tiempo junto a él que el mismo Matt, pero que no pueden ni siquiera notar cuando es que despierta de mal humor. Entonces piensa que debe ser algo relacionado con su runa de Parabatai. Pero incluso antes de tenerla, Matt aparecía en el lugar indicado y el momento justo para rescatarle, para mostrarle la salida al final del túnel y protegerle. Así que solo puede negar con la cabeza. Incorporándose un momento para mirar al rubio a los ojos avellana.

―Yo nací para conocerte James ―toma su rostro entre las manos ―Estés o no. Esta es la realidad, tenemos historia, me guste o no, te guste o no. Estés o no. Tu yo hemos creado este mundo, así que deja de querer dejarme solo.

James cierra los ojos, con sus mejillas acunadas en las grandes palmas de las manos de Matt. Con ese grito interno de "quiero seguir aquí, quiero estar con él, déjenme estar aquí, me necesita….lo necesito."

―Creí que no te gustaba Historia de dos ciudades. ―Si bien Matt no ha dicho el dialogo tal como es, la esencia de sus palabras es lo suficientemente poderosa para sobre cogerle. El rubio se alza de hombros, sonriendo.

―Tengo la vida entera mirándote con esos libros, mi curiosidad está más que justificada.

James solo ríe, seguro de que, esa no será la única ocasión que Matt le recite una frase de alguna novela histórica, de que vuelva sostenerle si está a punto de caer, de besarle las heridas, las pesadillas y las cicatrices. Y él se dejara hacer, porque Matt, es solo suyo, tanto como él lo es de Matt.

Más que amigos, más que hermanos, más que Parabatai pero siempre….siempre menos que amantes.


End file.
